


You're All I've Ever Wanted

by theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Worship, Businessman Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crying, Declarations Of Love, First Love, Hand Jobs, Heartbroken Eren Yeager, Hurt Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Misunderstandings, Painter Eren Yeager, Post-Betrayal, Rimming, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit/pseuds/theunexpectedlyattractivehobbit
Summary: "Forget it. Just for a little while forget what you're supposed to be." Eren spoke gently as he took Levi's trembling hands in his at last. "It's not over for us, Levi. It has never been, and I know you feel it too." Eren beseeched Levi's gaze, bringing him close, so close they could feel one another's heated breath.A moment later their lips were passionately meeting in a needy kiss that was mostly tongue and teeth. Levi wrapped his arms securely around Eren's neck as the brunet slide his hands along Levi's sides. Eren urged him to wrap his legs around his waist before lifting Levi in on fluid motion. Five years had done nothing to dull the passion they felt, the passion coaxing them on until it was a desire set deep in their bones.Levi pulled away, mumbling, "I'll stay Eren. I've loved you, I love you, and I will love you."





	1. Chapter 1

Eren sat quietly on his porch, a thin sheet of canvas pressed to his lap and a messy array of paints at his side. The marsh was always loveliest when the setting sun graced it with its golden rays, illuminating the land and turning the water into melted treasures. The brunet's tired eyes studied the glimmers, gleams, and silhouettes of his world. Abruptly, Eren craned his neck to glance at the darkening woods behind him. An eerie beauty they did become when night cloaked the evergreens like a star-dusted veil.

These wonders known to simple men had graced Eren for three years before then and, although they appeared in his youth as well, he hadn't known the proper way to appreciate them until his heart had vanished.

Five years never seems too long, especially when compared to the grand story of life, but five years had been the equivalent of a thousand to Eren. When exactly did he resent the town he'd grown up in and the friendly faces he once was glad to know? The brunet did not know, but, my god, did he remember the season. He remembered the sounds and smells and sights of a busy southern summer. He remembered down to the sensation of cool vanilla ice cream to his lips and a small hand in his. 

Abruptly, his consciousness was thrust back into reality as a black Buick Rivera pulled in his driveway. His brows knitted together for a moment, thoughts of who and why racing through his mind. However, all thoughts ceased the moment a painfully fond memory stepped into sight.

Levi Ackerman. Eren's chest instantly began to ache, his stomach twisting in horrendous knots. He'd spent the last five years pushing memories of Levi aside, drowning himself in distractions, yet finding all failed to wipe the petite, handsome man from his life.

"I'll be damned," Levi jested, studying the large farmhouse without a farm. "Where did you find the time to fix this shit-hole?" He rolled the sleeves of his white dress shirt, and Eren's gaze wandered his attire, which leaned on the formal side- while Eren kept himself in jeans and a plain, blue button down. Without a doubt, Levi had been born into a higher style of life, the heir to the largest creamery the south had known, but still. . . a man made of ambitions, wealth, and swagger had loved a tailor's son. 

Eren stood to attention as Levi approached, a false calm falling over him like a veil. The brunet shrugged. "Three years isn't too long." He stepped towards the front door. "Would you like to come inside?"

Levi nodded. "Yes, I would." As he stalked up the porch, Levi took notice of Eren's painting.

"I haven't finished yet." Quickly, Eren scooped up his supplies, laying them on a small table he placed beside a lone rocking chair.

Levi plucked the painting from the pile and marveled at the vast array of colors spread across the canvas in great detail. "You always did love to paint this old marsh. It's nice to see you still do."

"There are many things I loved in my younger days, which I still do now." Eren offered a warm, tender smile, one that may clue Levi to feelings--at least he hoped. He ushered Levi inside, guiding him to the dining room, where he took a seat as Eren fetched them both a bottle of beer.

The POP of bottle caps sounded off the beginning of a wondrous evening. The men shared laughs and reminisced about their younger day, recalling their old friends and gossiping on their whereabouts, and sharing stories of their lives today. Eren, a painter, living a minimalistic lifestyle in the marsh house he had admired since he could remember, which he had repaired himself over three laborious years. Levi, fresh out of his final days of college, preparing to shadow--and eventually, succeed--his mother's position as head of the family's creamery business.

Eren set his playing cards on the table, a smug grin tugging at his lips. "How many times have I kicked your ass now?" He gathered the remaining cards and began shuffling them.

"Too many, but it's been years since I've played War."

"Excuses, excuses."

They laughed somberly and a light buzz pricked their senses as Levi rose to place the few empty bottles into the sink. Eren turned to him with his smile still intact. "So, how long do plan on staying?" he asked.

Levi fell silent for a moment, his gaze fixed on the faucet. He breathed deeply before replying, "Well, I don't."

"What do you mean?" The brunet's brows slowly scrunched together.

Levi cleared his throat and pivoted to properly speak to Eren, being sure to keep steady, not wavering to his growing desire to stay. A desire which had always been rooted deeply in his soul, but was buried with responsibility, resentment, and guilt. "I only came to see you, Eren. A simple visit. If I gave the impression I was here for something else then I'm sorry."

Eren regained his calm facade and kept his sharp stare on Levi whilst he returned to his seat. "It shouldn't surprise me you're doing this again, but I thought maybe you had changed," Eren muttered.

"What the hell does that mean?" Levi's gaze narrowed angrily, his hands balling into fists atop the table.

Eren's shoulders shook with pent-up tension, and his chest heaved as sorrow poured endlessly, creating a weight that had been temporarily lifted. "It means you're leaving me again," he barked. "It means you're leaving me, and you're doing it while giving me hope that I'll see you again, but God knows I shouldn't hope for that."

"You need to stop dwelling on the past. We were-"

"We were what? A fling? A one-time thing?" He shook his head fervently as he reached for Levi's hands. "Not to me. We were so much more, Levi."

Levi watched Eren's fingers intently while they began to slip through his, but retracted harshly before rushing out the door. "I need to go."

"Levi, wait!" Eren wasn't far behind--or so he thought. Levi was already halfway down the driveway.

Eren's breathing quickened while his knees went weak and a sheen of sweat came over him. He had just been reunited with his heart, only to face losing it again under worst circumstances than before. Then it had been damn near maddening and this time it simply would be insane. Losing Levi again would break Eren, and there would be no pieces to put together afterward.

"You're all I've ever wanted," Eren bellowed from the porch, tears welling in his eyes.

Abruptly, Levi came to a stop as he bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Five years, Eren," he croaked. The smaller man turned to face the brunet, his gaze tormented. "Five years. That's how long I waited, and not once did you reach out to me. I really couldn't have meant that much to you."

"I wrote you every day," he firmly stated, no strain to his voice. "Everyday for a year." The brunet slowly stalked towards Levi, pausing as he shifted away from Eren.

A soul-crushing silence enveloped them, and Eren found himself reaching for Levi again, yet he quickly withdrew when Levi sobbed, "And I didn't receive a sing letter." The streaks of tears were evident as they rolled down his cheeks, quietly reflecting the moonlight.

"Levi, do you think I'm lying?" Eren stood firmly in place, his fists balling at his sides. How could Levi not have received a single letter? Not a single one out of the 365 he had written. Where had they gone? Where were they now? The brunet's mind became overwhelmed with questions, and a sorrowful anger placed itself inside him, spreading further the longer he remained in quiet. "If you do, then leave," he spat.

Levi shouted, "I don't want to leave, Eren." His hands trembled, yet he remained as dignified as he could despite the weakness seeping through him.

"Then stay with me." Suddenly, Eren's voice calmed. "Stay with me, please."

A few harsh breaths are all Levi took as he attempted to retain what remained of his composure, but he ran his hand through his hair roughly before throwing his arms up and to the side in frustration. "Shitshitshitshit. . . FUCK." He paced a bit, feeling torn, trapped. Levi wagged a finger at Eren saying, "I have a responsibility as-"

"Forget it. Just for a little while forget what you're supposed to be." Eren spoke gently as he took Levi's trembling hands in his at last. "It's not over for us, Levi. It has never been, and I know you feel it too." Eren beseeched Levi's gaze, bringing him close, so close they could feel one another's heated breath.

A moment later their lips were passionately meeting in a needy kiss that was mostly tongue and teeth. Levi wrapped his arms securely around Eren's neck as the brunet slide his hands along Levi's sides. Eren urged him to wrap his legs around his waist before lifting Levi in on fluid motion. Five years had done nothing to dull the passion they felt, the passion coaxing them on until it was a desire set deep in their bones.

Levi pulled away, mumbling, "I'll stay Eren. I've loved you, I love you, and I will love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Eren rushed as best he could across the porch, struggling most to open the damn door. However, once he had managed to enter his home--Levi still clinging to his front--the brunet paused breathlessly. “Where?” Eren rasped. “Where should I take you apart?”

Those words sent Levi rolling his hips roughly against his love’s. Their cocks pressed together firmly, both pining for attention as they strained against their fabric confines.

Truthfully, Levi hadn’t a care where Eren placed him. All that mattered was the brunet is his grasp and how he planned to make up for the torturous years they were apart. “Anywhere,” Levi muttered. He laved the shell of Eren’s ear before whispering heatedly, “I just need you. **_Now_**.” And then his mouth crashed against his love’s hurriedly as if he couldn’t survive another moment without the sweet taste of Eren on his tongue and the feel of those wonderful lips on his.

Eren thought for a moment, wanting to pleasure Levi where they both could be comfortable and where the necessities were hidden, but he had been with no one since Levi, having felt disgusted with himself at the thought alone. There had never been a person Eren wanted--needed--to touch so tenderly and so much. The brunet's gaze wandered over Levi thoughtfully, admiring the alabaster skin peeking out from his shirt collar and the sensation of subtle cords of muscle beneath his fingertips.

After a moment, Eren trudged to the living room, gingerly setting Levi along the sofa residing near the delicately blazing hearth. The brunet offered a lazy smile as he ghosted his knuckles across Levi's cheek and spoke softly, "Do you mind waiting for a minute?"

Levi grinned, taking Eren's wrist to place a kiss upon the back of his palm. "I already have been for five years. What's another minute?" 

Eren chuckled breathily. "I've missed that smart mouth of yours." The brunet lingered for a moment, taking in the sight of Levi in the soft glow of the hearth before rushing to his closet as quick as he could, and hurriedly tossing out the hefty blankets within onto the living room floor. The brunet then threw any available pillows--some from the sofa and others from the closet--into the growing pile of comfort. Eren neatly pulled out each blanket across the smooth, wooden floor, except one, which he bundled along with the pillows against the furniture. 

A sappy smile plastered on his face, Eren offered Levi a hand and urged him into his lap. His gaze roved lovingly over Levi again. "You're still as beautiful as the day you left." 

"And you're still a little shit," Levi replied with a smirk and light pink to his cheeks. He never would be entirely used to Eren's lovely words. "But, you know, haven't changed either. Not really." Eren had come to look a bit tired, he supposed, and years of blue-collar work had certainly left its mark on his unevenly tanned and muscled body, but Levi knew from the second he'd seen him on the porch it was his Eren. 

His Eren was holding him close as though he was something truly precious, his Eren was slowly undressing him as though he was memorizing Levi's body inch by inch, and his Eren was then gifting him with the most sincere expression of joyful, devoted love. 

“Levi, what do you want me to do to you?” Eren inquired before pressing a wet kiss to the base of Levi’s neck. The brunet slowly ran his hands along the shorter man’s sides, drinking in each and every small detail. Not much had changed. Levi was still the pale, broad-bodied wet dream Eren remembered--foul mouth and all. “How do you want me to worship you?” Another tender kiss, this one beneath Levi’s jaw, which earned Eren a breathy sigh. “Where do want me to touch you?” Abruptly, Levi’s cock was in Eren’s work-worn hand.

Levi gasped as he tightly gripped Eren’s shoulders. “Yes, Eren. Yes,” he panted while the brunet leisurely stroked him, rolling his thumb over the tip and giving his wrist a slight twist. Levi muttered, “I want you. . . I want you to make love to me, Eren.” A whine escaped Levi’s lips as he rolled his hips, encouraging the brunet to move his hand faster. 

Without hesitancy, Eren sped up his movements and continued to pepper Levi’s alabaster skin in kisses. Eventually, the brunet ran his tongue over one of Levi’s nipples, laving the sensitive bud before switching to the latter. All the while Levi writhed beneath him. "E-Eren, I know you want to take your sweet fuckin' time, but I-"

The brunet silenced his darling with his lips in a kiss which was mostly tongue and teeth, firm and breathtaking. He slowly released Levi, reaching for the hem of his boxer's before tugging them down and off. Calloused hands found their way again to Levi's ass, only now it was bare, and Eren found himself frustrated with his lack of prep. No lube. No oil. Perhaps Levi had something with him, however, he seriously doubted it. The irritation within only grew the longer he sat without his cock or at least a couple fingers or. .  . Gradually, Eren stilled as an idea formed. It was something he had never done before, but for Levi, he'd do anything.

"Eren," he whined again. "Please just- just do it already. I can't stand it." Levi knew just how damn desperate he sounded, yet he couldn't find a single fuck to give. This was Eren. The love of his life, and if he couldn't let himself go with Eren then he could never at all. Suddenly, Levi was sitting upright as he felt Eren's heated breath against his hole. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I don't really have anything for this, but maybe this'll work." Eren shuffled in closer, making it easier on his back while he lifted pale legs by the knee. "Stop me if it hurts or makes you uncomfortable." 

Levi shouted a mangled, " _ **Fuck** ,_" when Eren's tongue entered him along with a harsh suck to the tight ring of muscle. A few strokes were all that was needed to have Levi arching his back and tightly gripping the brunet's mess of hickory hair. He cried out in pleasure loudly, trembling with the need for release. "Don't stop. _Please_ don't stop." The sensation of Eren's tongue relentlessly assaulting his prostate had Levi nearing the end, but something was missing. Something which would push him over the edge. He thought to call out for Eren's cock, however, any and all--even mildly coherent--thoughts ceased as two thumbs stretched either side of Levi. 

Eren felt his love clench around him and reveled in the sounds escaping Levi as he continued rimming him through the most intense orgasm of his life, only lifting his head once he knew Levi was completely finished. 


End file.
